This invention relates to a child's toy and more particularly to a device which is constructed so as to resemble and function in a manner similar to a fully operable sewing machine. Devices of this general nature are known and include those constructions disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. ARGIRO, et al, 2,878,614 issued Mar. 24, 1959; ZILG et al, 3,168,849, issued Feb. 9, 1965; and CLARK et al, 3,699,705, issued Oct. 24, 1972.
The structure disclosed in the above-indicated patents, although simulating sewing machines are not functional to the extent that a strand or strands of material are manipulated in such a fashion so as to simulate sewing or other needlework activity. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a toy of the above-indicated general type which not only visually appears to be a sewing machine but actually functions in a manner to enhance such effect.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the aforementioned type which enables the child to produce unlocked stitches or loops in a sheet material such as fabric in such a manner that the material may be decorated in a manner simulating sewing, embroidery and other needle craft activities and so that the strand may be later withdrawn from the material and re-utilized.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the aforementioned general type which is functional and has operable parts which simulate a function of a fully operable adult sewing machine but do so in a safe and trouble-free manner.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device adapted to loop a strand through sheet material so as to simulate sewing and the like, comprising a housing incuding a platform for receipt of said material and a head vertically spaced above said platform, an upwardly biased spring loaded plunger having a strand-receiving hollow needle extending downwardly therefrom mounted on said head for reciprocal vertical movement with respect to said head between an upper position wherein said needle is positioned above the material supported on said platform and a lower position wherein the lower end of said needle is adapted to project through said material, means supported by said head and separate from said plunger for inserting strand into said hollow needle, said needle laterally offset from said plunger so as to provide access to the open upper end thereof and said strand inserting means including a rod vertically aligned with said needle and adapted for movement into at least the upper open end of said needle so as to thread said needle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the descripton thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.